


【带卡】无所事事的星期天

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Summary: 宇智波带土是旗木卡卡西的小狗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】无所事事的星期天

在大雪下了一天一夜还未见势头衰弱这种见鬼的天气里，屋内的暖气片似乎也发挥不了作用了。旗木卡卡西无精打采地躺在沙发上，身上盖了一张毛毯，但未能裹住全身，于是脚丫暴漏在冷空气中，任其主人怎么抖动取暖也无济于事。客厅的电视机播着他不感兴趣的综艺节目，困乏的睡意逐渐占据了整个人的体感，可低温很快把他从困意中唤醒。

“带土——”

在又一次被冷空气打断睡眠时，卡卡西冲着卧室有气无力地喊。留着张牙舞爪的短发的男人很快走到卡卡西的身边，把手中的棉被盖到他身上，贴心地为他腋好被角。

“我抱你去床上睡吧。”

“不要，我就想在这里睡。”

卡卡西回答的声音模模糊糊，还带了一点鼻音。带土皱眉，于是去厨房为他倒了杯热水，卡卡西却很不老实，喝了两口水后又躺在沙发上有恃无恐地晃脑袋。

“好无聊，这个综艺节目，最近有没有什么好看的电视剧，比如——”

话音未落，带土拿起遥控器咔咔一顿猛按，换到了播放改编自《亲热天堂》的电视剧的栏目，卡卡西满意地点了点头，带土要他往旁边挪一挪，贴着卡卡西的背躺了进去，两个侧着身的人裹得像粽子一样挤在沙发上。电视剧的剧情从男女主相识进行到第二次约会时，卡卡西捏了一下环在自己腰上的手臂。

“带土，你顶到我了。”

“嗯，想操你，卡卡西。”

带土把头埋到卡卡西的脖颈里，银白色的发丝扎得他脸痒痒的。他缓缓动着下半身做着性交的动作，半勃的性器在对方股缝上蹭来蹭去。

“只是抱着我就硬了吗带土？”

卡卡西捏起一个巧克力撕开包装，带土听到声音后半起身搂住他，冷空气瞬间倒灌了进来，卡卡西呲了一下嘴。

“我也想吃，给我拿个巧克力。”

“狗不能吃巧克力，会死的。”

“我又不是真的狗。”

带土瘪瘪嘴，卡卡西伸出双手按压他的后脑勺，迫使距离贴近，带土识趣地低下头，伸出舌头舔舐恋人的嘴唇，然后慢慢地深入，勾出卡卡西的舌头。两个人亲得紧密，你进我退，我退你进，交换着巧克力的味道，直到卡卡西推着带土的脑袋主动结束了这个深吻，舔了一下他的鼻尖。

“带土就是我的小狗。”

“那么我会死吗？死在——”带土的手指从对方锁骨处慢慢划下，直到两腿之间的隐秘地带，他加重了力道，按压了一下后穴，“这里。”

“啊啊，那么想做吗？”

“想操你，想得不得了。”黑发男人一本正经地说着下流话，“我说啊，卡卡西，最近你是不是和你的学生走得太近了？”

“嗯，有吗？”卡卡西避开火热的视线，故意歪头想了想，“没有的事，应该是我的小狗吃醋了才对。”

卡卡西的身上的温度早已被撩拨起，自然不管什么冷不冷热不热的了，还未等带土回答，他伸手抓了抓带土下半身鼓囊囊的一团，说道：“反正是星期天，外面还下着那么大的雪……唔！”

带土把卡卡西抱起，径直走向了浴室，途中不小心撞到了花洒的开关，温热的水浇了两个人一身，水滴顺着带土的发丝和下颌线滴到怀里人身上。没有人去管花洒如何，卡卡西就着模糊的水光看带土撅起嘴唇，一字一句。

“卡卡西，你要怎么安慰你的小狗呢？”

宇智波带土简直烦透了卡卡西喜欢穿的那套里衣，据说是公司标配的工作内衬，卡卡西嫌它太宽松，不过好在面料舒服，于是拿它做了睡衣，经常穿着在家里晃晃悠悠。可带土不喜欢，他向卡卡西比划着，建议他穿更“高级”一些的。后来带土真的拿回几套“高级”的衣服，卡卡西脸上挂着黑线把那几套衣服翻来覆去地看，无一例外都是女装，答应了带土的胡搅蛮缠后他拿了一套面料相对多的礼服试穿，后果就是被对方按着操了一顿。

现在带土正剥着卡卡西身上那套他不喜欢的里衣，抚摸对方精瘦的胸膛，卡卡西被他摸得脸上又爬上一层绯红，咬着嘴唇忍受乳头被揉弄所带来的快感。胡乱作妖的双手很快探到了下半身，阴茎前端被带着薄茧的指头慢慢抚摸，卡卡西的身体一阵阵地颤抖，他贴在墙角，面前则是散发着浓厚侵略气息的男人，卡卡西看着带土的眼睛，想，他好帅。分神的念头没几下便被猛烈的节奏打断，他哆嗦着射在了带土手里。

“想什么呢……都走神了。”

“……没什么。”卡卡西突然有些不好意思说出口。

清洁和前戏一并进行，带土把卡卡西的方向转了一百八十度，抬起他的一条腿，慢腾腾地做着扩张。一根手指时，对方轻轻低喘；两根手指时前端，刚刚释放过一次的阴茎开始不断吐出清夜；三根手指在后穴抽插时，银白色头发的男人叫着带土快进来。这正合带土的心意，可他并没有这样做，而是用自己发胀的性器去撞卡卡西的下体，咕叽咕叽的水声和肉体拍打的声音折磨得卡卡西心痒。

“别闹了，带土，快点进来……”由于姿势的原因卡卡西看不到带土脸上的表情，一条腿站立再加上这么长时间的前戏他没有腿软倒下去就是万幸了。带土并没有折腾他太久，很快，卡卡西感到后穴的空虚被熟悉填满，完全进入后两个人都停下来喘了会儿。

比起对方，带土忍耐的时间更长，但为了不弄伤卡卡西，他克制着自己想要进行猛烈抽插的欲望。他们都不是曾经年轻的毛头小子了，虽然平时相处时还像从前那样小打小闹，但对待性事格外谨慎，兴许是年轻时做过太多越界的事，才能有现在的温吞。

“唔唔……再快一点……”

背后入的姿势让阴茎进入的很深，卡卡西扶着洗手台，感受前列腺不断被摩擦。带土掐着他的腰，听闻这话稍微加快了速度，性交所拍打出的淫靡声音在不大的浴室中回响，水蒙蒙的雾气漫开一片，模糊了镜子上应该映出的春色。有点可惜，带土想。

最后抵着卡卡西的股沟射了出来，粘稠的液体落到对方漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，带土扶起卡卡西和他接吻，松开嘴唇时扯出了几道粘液的亮晶晶丝线。

“我还想要，带土。”

温存了没多久，卡卡西跪下，含住带土已经软下去的阴茎努力做了几个深喉，慢慢感受方才那个埋在他体内的东西现在在他嘴里变得半勃，再吞吐几下，便完全挺立了。卡卡西抬起眼眸与带土交换几个色情的眼神，很高兴他为自己情动到这般地步。

“我的小狗，有这么爱我吗？”

“爱你。”带土漆黑的双目深情得装满了卡卡西的影子，他把手穿过对方凌乱的发丝，“小狗爱你。”


End file.
